Spesial Ramadhan
by Byun Ginnita
Summary: Baekhyun gadis cantik yang tak memiliki warna dalam hidupnya, akankah seseorang menjadi warnanya kembali? Lihat saja nanti. Ini apaaaa cobaa :V
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 1**

 _ **Florida, Amerika Serikat 20 Januari 1994**_

" _Mamamamama hiks hiks" tangis balita cantik berumur mungkin sekitar 2 tahun. "Sebentar baekki satu setengah jam lagi baek… sana main lagi! Mama sibuk nyiapin kebutuhan kakak kamu! Jangan rakus kenapa sih?!" bentak sang ibu pada balita itu, "mama gak sayang baekki ya?" tangis balita itu semakin menjadi jadi "mama sibuk baek! Sana sama tetangga sebelah aja! Kalo appa kamu nggak punya hutang banyak dan gak ninggalin kita, hidup kita gak bakal gini! Udah sana mama sibuk!" masih membentak dan mendorong balita yang bernama baekhyun itu._

 _Dengan berlari sangat cepat baekhyun menggedor gedor rumah tetangganya, "Hunnie hiks hunnieee aaaaaa hunniee" semakin terisak dan semakin keras, dan untungnya pintu itu akhirnya terbuka "Eh Baekki ada apa? Sini sama tante" sambil menggendong baekhyun, Park Kyuhyun ibu teman tetangganya itu. "Baek ada apa?" mengelus surai coklat harum shamphoo strawberry baekhyun dengan sangat lembut. "Mama mamamama hiks hiks" "Cup cup sayang" Kyuhyun yang melihat baekhyun dengan kasih sayang, "Apa eomma memukulmu lagi sayang?" kyuhyun menenangkan baekhyun dengan cara mencium kening sang anak dari temannya itu, "mamamama huwaaaa hiksss" "Sudah sudah, sehunnie habis ini pulang baekki disini saja ya sama hunnie?" "Ne" jawab si kecil,Kyuhyun menidurkan baekhyun diranjang anak semata wayangnya "Hechul hechul, anak manis cantik seperti ini kamu telantarkan, hanya karena ia bukan anak kandungmu, dan kamu lebih memilih Byun Kyungsoo dari pada Baekki" sambil menepuk nepuk pantat baekhyun dan menyanyikan lagu tidur._

 _Sekitar 2 jam kemudian,_

" _Sayang?" pria berpawakan tinggi tampan dan berotot itu berkata sambil memeluk istrinya, Kyuhyun. "Ne? siwonnie mana sehun?" "Iya eomma hunnie dithini" ucap balita berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari baekhyun. "Ada baekki" Kyuhyun berkata pada sehun(Anaknya) sambil menujuk baekhyun yang masih memejamkan mata. "Eh nanti saja sehun jangan bangunkan baekki, kita masak bersama sama dulu, ya sayang?" "NE" kompak ayah dan anak itu._

 _Saat mereka memasak ada yang mengetuk pintu dengan keras, "Mana baekhyun?" sedikit tinggi suaranya "Lagi tidur, hechul biarkan baekki disini." "APA?! Tidur? Enak saja, sini mana anak itu dasar pemalas!" dengan mendorong kyuhyun Hechul meraih baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dan membawanya pergi dengan sedikit berlari kyuhyun pun sudah berdiri didepan pintu agar hechul berhenti tetapi itu hanya ekspektasi, Hechul mendorong kyuhyun hingga terjatuh. "Sayang?" "Wonnie aku tidak apa." Siwon membantu kyuhyun untuk berdiri, terlihat bocah yang sedang berdiri di dapur yaitu sehun "Dasar ibu gila, berani beraninya dia menggendong kekasihku!" ucapnya pelan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Lahhhhh gimana Gin slanjutnyaaa?**

 **Seruuu!**

 **Kagak ada seru serunya-_-**

 **Iya dehhh besok besok aku akan buat lebih seru lagi wwkwkwk :V**

 **Pokoknya disini sehun sama baekhyun uda kenalan.**

 **Sini baekki sama ginnie ajaaa :V *dihajarmasa:V***

 **Okayy muah muah dari ginnie! Semangatin Ginnie yahh :* :V biar tidak incesssssttt :V**

 **MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Previous Chapter"**

 _Saat mereka memasak ada yang mengetuk pintu dengan keras, "Mana baekhyun?" sedikit tinggi suaranya "Lagi tidur, hechul biarkan baekki disini." "APA?! Tidur? Enak saja, sini mana anak itu dasar pemalas!" dengan mendorong kyuhyun Hechul meraih baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dan membawanya pergi dengan sedikit berlari kyuhyun pun sudah berdiri didepan pintu agar hechul berhenti tetapi itu hanya ekspektasi, Hechul mendorong kyuhyun hingga terjatuh. "Sayang?" "Wonnie aku tidak apa." Siwon membantu kyuhyun untuk berdiri, terlihat bocah yang sedang berdiri di dapur yaitu sehun "Dasar ibu gila, berani beraninya dia menggendong kekasihku!" ucapnya pelan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 2**

 _ **Seoul,Korea Selatan 20 Januari 2016**_

"Baekhyunnie!" sambut si bermata bulat ketika sang adik datang ke kediamannya. "Ne aku datang hyung" malah dijawab dengan malas dan tubuh bergontai gontai, "Ya! Kau kenapa memangnya?" yang lebih tua menuntun yang muda untuk duduk di sofanya, "Aku akan buatkan minum, kekasihku juga akan kesini sejam lagi, jadi lebih baik duduk dan jangan berbuat onar baek." Berjalan ke dapur. "Aissh Kyung Hyung sangat jahat, nanti kekasihnya datang pasti aku akan dijadikan lampu taman " dengan kesal baekhyun melempar remote tv ke segala arah, lalu hapenya berbunyi.

"Ne sehun, apa?"

"…." Jawab diseberang sana

"Ya! Aku baru saja datang dari florida, dan kau-"

"CEPAT TEMUI AKU DIBAWAH!" Bentak lawan telfonnya.

"Apa dia sudah gila?" dengan benar benar kesal baekhyun menemui kakaknya dan ingin izin bertemu sehun, "Yaampun sehun? Si tampan tetangga kita dulu?" kyungsoo pun kaget karena, memang kakaknya itu menyukai si kulit albino itu,padahal kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih-_-, sehun pun sudah tau perihal kyungsoo menyukainya maka dari itu ia tak akan ke apartemennya, jika sehun ke apartemen kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akan mengajaknya selfie,makan, masak bersama, pokoknya kegiatan yang dilakukan berdua ya seperti dikamar juga :V. " Hyung! Kau itu sudah memiliki kekasih! Jangan coba coba merebut sehun!" bentak yang kecil "Merebut dari siapa? Darimu? Ha?! Dalam mimipi!" jawabnya dengan nada yang tinggi, baekhyun pun lalu meninggalkan apartemen kyungsoo dengan cepat agar kyungsoo tak mengejarnya.

" _Baekhyun, mama sudah bilang jangan pernah menyusahkan orang!" bentak sang ibu pada anaknya, "Hiks mamamama" "Kau memang anak sialan!" dengan tega sang ibu membuang anaknya yang terkurung dalam karung :V dan membuangnya pada kapal nelayan yang ingin berlayar, "Smoga kau mati Byun Baekhyun anak buangan!"_

"Sehun!" baekhyun pun memeluk sehun, "Ah chagiya ayo cepat kita masuk" "ne" mereka berdua pun masuk dan tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk kaca mobil sehun yaitu Kyungsoo "Yak! Hunnie! Berhenti atau buka kacamu! Kalau tidak aku akan melempar panciku ke mobilmu!" teriak kyungsoo pun dituruti sehun, "Ne hyung apa" sehun membuka kaca mobilnya, CHUUP bibir kyungsoo pun dengan cepat menyambar bibir sehun dengan lama sekali, "Kalian berciuman sampai kapan?" ujar baekhyun yang jengah karena sahabat tercintanya dicium burung hantu itu. "hati hati hunnie muach" kiss bye kyungsoo tak ditanggapi sehun, Karena mobil sehun sudah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Wekaweka jelek yak?**

 **Ntar aku buat komplikasinya..**

 **Disini kyungsoo genit banget ya?**

 **Pada suka gak?**

 **Tenang nanti ceritanya tetep KAISOO HUNHAN dan CHANBAEK!**

 **Kkkkkk…. BAY!**

 **Oh ya aku baru inget, kemaren kan aku janjiin ngeupdate ini kemaren malem, maaf yaa bisanya sekarang selamat puasa gaeess!**

 **REVIEW YAK! :V**


End file.
